The present invention relates to a shaft coupling having two attachment elements that are rotatable relative to one another and that are connected to one another by rotationally resilient assembly, and further having a dampening device which is active between the attachment elements for the purpose of suppressing torsional vibrations of the rotationally resilient assembly.
In the drivelines of motor vehicles there occur torsional vibrations which, especially in high-performance vehicles and four wheel drive vehicles, cannot be suppressed by conventional vibration dampening means at the clutch disc. Likewise, vibration dampening means additionally attached to the propeller shaft, for example, resiliently arranged absorber masses, often are not sufficient to prevent such vibrations from occurring.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a shaft coupling that is incorporated into the driveline, has a high torque transmitting capacity and includes a highly effective dampening means.